


癔病

by 74lingcc



Series: 【clarkdami的文】 [1]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Relationships: Clark Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: 【clarkdami的文】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745440
Kudos: 1





	癔病

因为高温，克拉克的眼睑迸发艳红，他的蓝眼变得扑朔迷离，大家都直觉他十分危险，在那个超人的房间中，所有物品都变得高温不下，达米安穿上了防护服，作为一个严谨的部下，他进来了。

“没有医生。”

这是罗宾，还没到夜翼的时候：“我很遗憾你是个外星人。”

“没有问题。”

卡尔艾尔觉得这种高温很迷幻，有种直觉的朦胧，他能看得更加清楚，达米安年轻面庞上透光的茸毛，细密又可爱，这是十三岁的人皮，包裹这样圆滑的弧度。

“我很好，真的，你能跟大家说说吗，我不是暴君，暂时还不是。”

或者一个小孩的话能有点效果，即使达米安不是一个真诚的小孩，他看起来既不天真，也不幼稚，但他还是一个忠心耿耿的下级，这对超人来说感觉不赖。

这种突兀的要求让达米安眨眨眼睛，他的面貌隔着那层透明的分子膜在反光：“我宁愿你是暴君，超人。”他喜欢那种邪恶，就连拉斯古就不能让他沉迷。

哼哼，这点很受用，最起码克拉克高兴起来，他想要积极治疗，好让他能够快点统治世界，某个法师说黑白的衣服能让他变好，克拉克试了一下，审美的确顺眼了起来。

“不错，不错。”达米安说，他跟在旁边，兴致勃勃，他也曾有这样配色的衣服，直到他被布鲁斯变成了一只更知鸟，红黄相间，看着十分鲜艳。

“很好吧，对吧，我觉得我都要好起来了，达米安，我看着怎么样。”

换衣服的卡尔兴致冲冲，他在半空转了几圈，白色的斗篷十分缥缈，达米安抬头太辛苦了：“我感觉不太热了，我不需要防护服。”

只是红色眼睛的问题还没解决，还没有巫医，但是他们能找些更加迷惑的解决方法。

书上说：你可以俘虏一个孩子的心，那是15世纪的书，来历不详，达米安跟他的首领在看，他们沉思讨论，让小罗宾掀起他的裙子，给克拉克看他那个光滑无毛的下体。

“那不是裙子。”

达米安严肃的纠正了这个错误，他庄严的露出下身，从后面隔着下摆能看到半个臀部，那的确是能让人动容的景象，克拉克的心灵正在晃动，他惊叹的说：“是你俘虏了我的心。”

那么这样不能成立了，达米安开始焦虑：“如果我变成了14岁，那么我就不是一个孩子了。”

他们联盟最强的基跟不能这样，达米安要跟随一个红眼怪物，有能让人皮肤融化的高温，看他的眼神能让他脚趾屈起，腰部发酸。

“可以的，你这年幼，我这样罪恶，这是足够抵消的存在。”

于是克拉克的红眼病好了起来，只是偶尔会在看达米安的时候眸光婉转，后眼球在温热，正在需要一个伴偶。


End file.
